


6

by Locolate



Series: 未死心 [5]
Category: Three Kingdoms History & Adaptations - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 08:06:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13807041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Locolate/pseuds/Locolate





	6

木门嘭嘭嘭响了三声，中间的两次间隔时间虽然不长，时长却完全一样。  
这样的敲门方式礼貌得有些吓人，而船上船员除了周瑜以外没有谁会这样。刚开始有些船员还觉得他这种礼貌给人一种贵族傲慢的感觉，但用傲慢来形容他显然是不合适的。他能礼貌客套到宫廷里最严格的礼仪教师都找不到一点纰漏，也能迅速的和船上瘪三打成一片，很快也没什么人说了。  
孙策以前也不习惯。但过了三年，再怎么不习惯，现在也习惯了。  
孙策喊了声进来，门才刚推开他的抱怨就一股脑往外倒：“你这个人怎么还这样。说了你进来不用打招呼，弄得那么客气，好像我俩不熟一样。”  
船长室说的好听，但总归不算太过正规的军队，还是起居和工作两个功能混在一起，摆着三把木头椅子，跟其他船员没什么区别的床，还多个大一些的桌子。反正也不会有人觉得这样有什么不妥，况且船舱位置本来就不多——在海上一切从简，要有那么多要求还不如马上回陆上待着，安稳多了。  
周瑜就看见孙策把脚搭在桌子上，坐着也不安分，两条椅腿悬了空，手里拿着份海图。  
周瑜走到一把椅子旁边，拉到孙策附近，坐下了，还说：“等来个大点的浪你就得摔了。”  
孙策说：“我出海的时间比我在地上时间长多了，你以为我会不知道吗？”  
周瑜好整以暇，慢悠悠地说：“我进来之前看了下，天气不是太好——”  
仿佛是在配合他说话一样，船体猛地晃了一下，还能听到外面新上船不久的船员的惊呼。  
孙策自己没出声，但是椅子“啪”地一声摔下去的时候，他踩了那木桌一下，借着反向的力跳到了床上，躺了下去。他又扭过头看着周瑜，说：“这天气也真不给我面子。”  
周瑜站了起来，颇有些遗憾，说：“这椅子我都还没坐热。”  
孙策毫不犹豫地答：“我给你捂热这床，你再坐进来。”  
周瑜点头说“好啊”，又说：“这次我在木老前辈那边拿到的让利比你大。这回是不是算我赢了？”  
可最近孙策都不跟他抬杠了。笑着说：“行啊，那算你的。”  
周瑜看这个说不下去，又把手里一直拿着的东西塞给了孙策。  
孙策随手数了数，随口说了句：“这什么？”  
“你自己看。也没什么，你应该也会知道。”  
孙策看了一眼，是二队的预计航线和所有的后备计划，还有航线上价值链的信息。另外还有一份船员名单，从自己这边的老水手到这段时间新招来的水手都有，他还注意到有那么几个是周瑜之前的旧部，说忍不了新长官，宁可来当海盗。哦，还有这几个谁，孙策想起来了，之前就是海盗，给周瑜招安了，现在又重回老本行。  
这个事情还说来话长。在周瑜加入之后，他们为了提高利益，不断地扩大船队。周瑜认识的军火商多，想着要避开军队的追捕，还迟早会跟别的海盗起冲突，没少把钱砸进军备上。孙策对极北军火商卖的战列舰挺感兴趣，太庞大的船队机动性就低了，他又不舍得跟自己那么多年的月女神号，那天就突发奇想说哎那不如再添个船队呗。  
说者无心听者有意，他还真没想到周瑜就拿闲出来的时间想这个事儿。孙策一口气收到可行性报告包括利弊分析、收益预期还有各种各样孙策之前没怎么了解过的正式文件类型。但当时孙策的反应确实让周瑜有些伤心——孙策开口就说：“我不过是随口一说，你怎么这么认真？”  
当然孙策还是好好看了，计划确实做得不错，况且孙策确实想买更多的船：哪有年轻气盛的人对更强大更有攻击性的军备不感兴趣的？于是他当下就应了下来，就多个船队吧。  
之后计划的时候，提到过招更多的敢做这行的水手，但也好久也没提到现有船员分过去的问题。前一阵才想起来虽然总的来说还是归孙策管，那也需要一个船长。孙策想来想去居然也没想到除了周瑜以外他还能让谁去。然后的事情也没什么好说的，两个人讨论来讨论去，还真的只能让周瑜带着一部分人去。  
自那以后两个人之间就开始萦绕着离别的氛围。周瑜忍不住想，如果心态能回到三年多以前就好了。分开直截了当，一刀下去，看不见什么藕断丝连，能不能再见就随缘了。但是这三年两个人基本没怎么分开过，这种陌生的情绪就莫名其妙的涌了上来。  
但是个人情绪显然是不会影响到长期计划的。  
……反正他们都还年轻。

孙策把船预定航线摊开来，地图比孙策现在用的详细多了。他才知道那些愿意来当海盗的官兵里有测绘的斥候——这倒是方便了很多。  
但比起地图，更让孙策觉得感慨的是周瑜的态度。  
船队的命脉就是航线：它说明了船队是如何获利，又告诉了别人他们的必经之路——最常见的海盗就是蹲守在商队必经的航线上，等目标一来，就动手去劫货劫财。  
这份地图上不仅有常规的线路，还详细标了在哪里出了问题就用哪条备用线路，甚至遇到不可控的人为失利时的转移航线。至于人员的组成，周瑜的潜台词就是让自己安心，可以信任他。  
周瑜完完全全把命脉交到了自己的手上，甚至不给他自己留一点退路。  
孙策赶紧又合上了，递出来，说：“我没记住，你拿回去吧。”  
周瑜没伸出手，说：“我知道你不会害我。……我就是图个自己心里舒服。”他又低下头来，不看孙策，“……要是换了别人我肯定就不会给了。”  
孙策想起了狼。它们会向头狼露出脖子。  
他把那些东西都放到一边，拉着周瑜往床上带，周瑜也随他，一瞬间孙策就把周瑜压在了身下。  
孙策一只手托着周瑜的脸，往上抬了抬，让他露出脖颈来。孙策说，我想咬一下。  
周瑜一动也不动，由着孙策把握节奏，又轻轻“嗯”了一声，表示同意。  
孙策咬得很轻，不过取一下象征意义。周瑜有些痒，忍不住想笑，身子就随着他的笑抖了起来。周瑜说：“……痒。”  
孙策放开了他，说：“我不管碰你哪里，你都说痒。”  
“我是真的觉得——”周瑜还没说完，就变成了吃疼的一声“嘶”。  
孙策赶紧问怎么了，周瑜差点没给他一个白眼，说：“你压着我头发了。”  
孙策一愣，想起周瑜刚上这贼船后没多久，把留的长发一下剪到了耳际。孙策当时自然痛心疾首，因为太过在意，所以没少问怎么一回事儿。周瑜轻描淡写，说“就当作从头来过。”又看孙策一副难过的样子，补了句：“……所以会再留长一些的。”  
他天天见到周瑜，一点点变化总是被忽视。不是没在上床的时候注意到那些头发也跟着身体一起有节奏地晃动，只不过口头提起来还是第一次。  
孙策说：“……已经这么长了。”  
孙策还压着他，周瑜没再继续动，说：“你不是喜欢么？”  
“喜欢。”孙策也不含糊，说着就开始解周瑜衣服扣子，说：“我每次解你扣子时，都会想当年穿着一身海蓝色军装的样子……可惜你每回跟我鬼混都没穿着，你知不知道我当年还是幻想过很多次你上半身整整齐齐穿着军服，下面被我干得合不上腿。”  
周瑜只觉得全身都发起烫来，呼吸急促，全身赤裸地躺在孙策身下。孙策的手伸向他的后穴，手指在穴口划着圈，捅进去的时候，孙策显然又发现了什么。他嘴角往上翘起，说：“……你做什么了？怎么感觉比平时好插？”  
周瑜和孙策目光对上后又很不好意思地移开，说：“……你做扩张太潦草，我想着这回应该会做，来之前我就先——”  
孙策吻住了他，让他没法继续说话。他的吻总是充满侵略性，但杀敌一千又自损八百，不仅周瑜喘不过来，抬起头时他自己也得缓上那么一缓。  
孙策说：“多余。”  
周瑜也不服气：“……哪里多余，办什么事都要做好万全准备。”  
他这话一出，孙策控制不住自己，一直去想周瑜在自己的房间里，打开双腿，修长漂亮的手指沾着润滑的膏体在后穴进进出出，那些东西很快就被体温化了开来，混着他后穴分泌出来的东西，把手指弄得亮晶晶的。孙策的欲望彻底被撩了起来，下体勃起的性器顶在周瑜大腿上。  
周瑜又明知故问：“你怎么了？”  
孙策怎么会老实回答：“想看你想着我自慰的样子。”  
周瑜犹豫了一会儿，看向孙策。孙策也看着他，眼睛里比起情欲还不如说是真诚。周瑜最受不了这个。他差点就说了好啊，但他还是想讨回点场子，双唇张开了一点，想了想还是把“好”吞了回去，又带着些狡黠说：“其实还有个正事儿没说完，你也太急了……”  
“……是什么？”  
“床头柜里放着了。南洋军工厂弄出了新技术，用的铁都换了，他们不让我拿新造的枪，就给了个这个，你看看这铁行不行？”  
孙策叹了口气，起了身， 拉开柜子，又为里面放的东西惊讶了一下，就听见周瑜的笑声。  
周瑜也坐了起来，搂着孙策脖子，说：“……之前都在比赚的钱多省的钱多，你要想看我自慰，不如我们再来比个东西。”  
孙策本来就乐意接受所有挑战，何况周瑜提供的“服务”也太过诱人。孙策立刻就问：“比什么？”  
“把你手也铐起来，然后我们来比一比……”周瑜停了停，自己也有些不好意思，声音轻，也没了平时不经意间流露出来的坚定，带着点心虚，不太确定地说：“是你先开锁，还是我把自己弄到高潮……”  
两个人在一起的时间也不短了，最初各自怀着一腔激情又不常见面，都说小别胜新婚，再加上当时还要考虑到隐秘，还有偷情的感觉，每次性事总能找出些花样来。  
到船上后不讲究了，倒似乎平和了许多——除了船上隔板隔音不大好，要想一想会不会给人听了去。  
说想看的本来就是自己。孙策本就很乐意在性事上多添几分情趣，就对周瑜眨了眨眼，说：“那铐上呗。”手还很配合的反剪在背后。  
周瑜侧过身来，拿着手铐也没坐起来，只是趴了下来，懒洋洋地去够孙策的手腕。床不大，说是趴在床上，倒不如说趴在了孙策的身上。他的动作带动发梢拂过孙策大腿，又落了下来，柔顺的头发贴在上面，挠得孙策发痒，只想把周瑜拉起来狠狠干进去，差点就要说不玩了。  
“咔嗒”一声手铐就锁上了，周瑜有些得意地抬起头来，给了孙策一个略有些挑衅的意思的表情，又扔了根铁丝在一边。  
孙策觉得不能动确实太可惜。他不能用手捧起那张脸吻下去，让这表情变成惊讶再因为自己布满情欲。……但是不急，才刚刚开始呢。  
周瑜还是坐了起来。他半跪着坐在孙策的腿上，手指往自己后穴探去，才进了半个指节，却听见孙策喊停。他瞪了孙策一眼——落在孙策眼里还有些风情万种的意思——说：“怎么？”  
“你就这样给我看？”  
周瑜眯了眯眼睛，分明是散发着危险气息的表情，孙策也只觉得他真的是好看。周瑜似乎是想了那么一下，又闷闷地说“好吧”，勉为其难地同意了。  
孙策又说：“你看我多好，现在手都没动，就等你正式开始。”   
周瑜没理他，挪了几下，又说：“……那你给我腾点位置。”  
孙策屈起腿来，笑着看他。周瑜目光躲开他的眼神，分开双腿，抬了抬腰，轻声说：“……看见没？”  
那处不知道含着自己多少次，又因为刚开拓过不久，显出些红来，随着呼吸起伏仿佛还张张合合，像渴求着什么一样。孙策吞了下口水，说：“那开始了？”  
随后便是铁丝和手铐的锁口碰撞发出的声音——两个人好胜心都强，这声音一出来急迫感就压了过来，手上动作都多了几分着急。  
周瑜想着既然来之前扩张过一小会儿，咬咬牙一下把手指捅了进去，可那处比想象中还紧，钝痛让他颤了颤，小腿忍不住抬了一下，足尖蹭到孙策身上。孙策手上动作一顿，却也不能说对方犯规——他的挑战本就是在逐渐升温的情欲保持冷静来开锁。  
后穴里本就含着湿滑的膏体，在加上周瑜对自己身体也熟悉得很，按了按能让自己快活那处，瞬间绷紧的肌肉就软和了不少。大抵是因为能刺激他的后穴的人除了孙策也没有谁了，周瑜还低低叫了声“伯符……”  
孙策不算是什么控制情欲的好手。他看着周瑜既能握枪也能弹琴的手指消失在那嫣红的穴口中，再加上这一声混杂着爱意和欲望的呼唤，气血到处翻涌，又都集中在胯下，原来半勃的性器胀得更大，脑子轰得一下什么都不剩，刚刚才摸出点这个锁的门道，又全忘了。  
他眼看着周瑜往里面插进第二根手指，由着周瑜自己的喜好有节奏的捣弄着，手指上都沾湿了，隐隐地泛着水光，看得孙策也想把自己手指往里面塞，摸一摸里面到底出了多少水。他却只能拿着细细的铁丝往那个该死的锁孔里捣，一边还得想着这锁的结构、回忆之前开锁的经验。  
可周瑜在自己眼前双腿大开着自渎，双唇微微张开，涎液在嘴角有些闪亮，更要命的是那头为自己一句话而留的长发晃啊晃，总让人分神。一分神手上动作就乱来，他甚至觉得自己弄那锁眼都带了性爱的意味。  
周瑜有一下没一下地叫着“伯符”，也随着自己的动作呻吟出声——周瑜绝对不是个好厨子，但是这个时候倒会煽风点火火上浇油了。平时也没看他叫床叫得这么来劲儿，难不成还是自慰比自己插进去还爽？他这样想倒激起了点斗志，又隐隐约约抓住了些开锁的线索。可是胯下性器让他没法集中注意力。它挺在那里，得不到抚慰，只让孙策愈发着急，想把锁打开，把面前的人拉过来，侵入那湿软的后穴。  
周瑜不去看他，仍然自顾自弄着小穴。孙策想哑着声说了句：“公瑾……”  
巧的是这会儿海上大概起了大浪，船身猛地颠了一下，还含在周瑜体内手指随着颠簸不受控制的戳到更深处，一声惊呼从喉咙挤了出来。周瑜身体往下沉了沉，又抬起眼来看了孙策一眼。他眼角盈盈闪着些什么，看得孙策喉头一紧。  
但人还是要逗的。孙策说：“你别瞪啊，我叫你你不是更容易高潮，我都这么让你赢了。”  
周瑜因为羞耻下意识又想夹紧大腿，最后也不过是腿上肌肉绷紧了些，大概是好胜心起了作用。  
孙策继续说：“……你要想赢，你就过来分散一下我注意力，我觉得我快要找到怎么解——”  
周瑜停下手上的动作，凑了过去，把唇贴到孙策的唇角上，孙策刚想加深这个吻，周瑜又迅速移开了。很自然地，孙策手上动作停了。  
周瑜笑了出来，说得又慢，尾音拖得长：“真的挺有效的……”又坏心眼的握住对方挺起来的性器，在自己的穴口附近磨蹭，心满意足听见孙策呼吸越来越快后，就放了开来，手指也没闲下来，立刻又往自己穴里捅入，孙策性器还顶在大腿根部，热度从那儿蔓延到全身，又加深了孙策的大小形状插进自己身体里的想象，脊椎不住发麻，前端也渗出清液，又忍不住喊孙策喊伯符，眼看着就快到了，又凑到孙策耳边，说：“……我要赢了——”  
金属清脆的碰撞声格外不和谐地响了起来。船又颠了一下，周瑜一愣，话没说完，前面的性器就被孙策握住，带着薄茧的手指堵住铃口，高潮生生被打断，难受得差点掉出泪来，把手指抽了出来，刚想拉着孙策说你放开我，就被推在了床上，腿还大张着。  
孙策也顾不上温柔，把冷落已久的性器插进了充分扩张的后穴里，没控制力度，一下整根没入，从后穴挤出些汁水来。孙策说：“……看来是我赢了。”  
周瑜没力气回他话，被钉在床上的感觉让他莫名有些恐慌，忍不住挣扎了一下。孙策也没动，可谁也管不了浪什么时候打过来。惯性让孙策抽出来些，又因为重力狠狠撞了回去。船的浮浮沉沉使人不安，周瑜攀上孙策的脖子，说：“那我是不是就随船长处置了？”  
还有比行动更好的回答么？孙策握紧周瑜的腰——每次他都能箍出些淤青来，禁不住又放轻了些，他下身一顶，对方随着船身的倾斜往后面滑了滑，又只能继续用力扣着周瑜的腰，不让他离自己太远。  
周瑜失神的眼睛隐隐约约又泛起水光，孙策愈发卖力，往周瑜体内的敏感点顶，想着让那点泪掉出来才好。周瑜刚刚没发泄出来的性器一股股流着白浊，自己也浑身发软，孙策脖颈和背后出了不少汗，周瑜已然是抱不住孙策，将将要滑下去，只有后穴还痉挛着夹紧孙策的性器，紧密的连接着两个人。  
高潮后身体愈发敏感，可孙策也没减缓抽插速度，快感像海啸一样吞天盖地，像要把他打得粉身碎骨。周瑜总爱逞强，也没让孙策慢一点，却再也控制不住呻吟。  
孙策记仇，又问：“是我干你干得舒服，还是你自己弄舒服？”说罢又更狠更深顶了一下，周瑜受不住这样强烈的快感，下意识就去迎合孙策，说：“伯符……伯符弄得舒服……”他也不敢看孙策，别别扭扭红着眼眶侧过了脸。  
孙策听到满意的答案，也知道身下的人估计也真的受不住了，又要了十来下，把精液都留在里面。抽出来的时候，小穴还合不上，糜红的穴口流出些乱七八糟的淫液来。周瑜还动不了，但手还努力伸出去拉了拉旁边的被子。  
孙策躺了下来，把人抱在了怀里，在耳边吹着气说：“提出要比的是你，先不好意思的也是你，你还真是从第一次跟我上床开始就没变过。”  
周瑜也嘴硬，说：“……我还以为你就喜欢我这样的。”  
孙策还真想了想，回答说：“不是说喜欢你这样的，是因为你所以才觉得喜欢。”

孙策在新买的战列舰的船长室里放了个盒子，杂七杂八装了一大堆周瑜不愿意收的礼物。  
离别的时候他还是没忍住，在众目睽睽下吻了周瑜。船员的瞎起哄只当做没听见。  
他很正式地拿出标志着船长权力的信物，递了过去。  
周瑜接过一看，正是几年前孙策送他的第一件礼物——那把鎏金小刀。  
周瑜低声说：“你还记着？”  
“你说过没它就不要其他礼物，我怎么会不记着？”  
周瑜对他笑了笑，也跟着其他船员上了新船的甲板。他在船边居高临下地看孙策，挥了挥手，说：“我不会让你失望的。”  
孙策回他：“还有呢？”  
周瑜脸上一红，说：“……下次见面再和你讲。”  
他转身去安排水手，结束了这个不怎么珍重的告别。


End file.
